


Acceptance

by SlytherinOwl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advice, F/M, Friendship, Protective Weasley Family (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinOwl/pseuds/SlytherinOwl
Summary: Victoire loves her family. She truly does. But her uncles drive her up the wall.Luckily Aunt Hermione visits and talks things through with her.Written for Hermione's Personal Library 2020.
Relationships: Hermione & Victoire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hermione's Personal Library 2020





	Acceptance

Her uncle only meant _well_ , she was sure of it.

But unfortunately, her uncles always meant well, and she now understood the saying “The road to hell is paved with good intentions”, because while they always _meant_ well, it never actually _ended well_.

She had first noticed her uncles tendencies back when she was fourteen. She had her first crush, nothing anyone should have to worry about, but when her father told his brother Ron, all hell broke loose.

While her father was relaxed and trusted her implicitly, even back then, because it seemed as though she had inherited all the genes even remotely connected to responsibility, her Uncle Ron was not just not relaxed, he was downright horrified.

A crush? On a boy from Slytherin? In her uncle’s eyes it would not do.

He made a scene. In the middle of Diagon Alley.

They met her crush - a very nice boy by the name of Theodore – and his family by accident, and Uncle Ron started his tirade. It had been so embarrassing for her that she hadn’t spoken to him for two weeks afterwards.

Another crush, another boy. Frederic.

In her eyes he was just perfect. A lovely boy from Hufflepuff, a bit on the bookish side, seemed immune to the charm that she had even at fifteen – thanks mum – who liked to study with her.

Then they were spotted in the Hogwarts library by her Uncle Percy. She was not even sure why he was at Hogwarts, but he had visited the library as was his habit and had spotted her.

The next thing she knew was Uncle Percy basically interviewing poor Frederic.

It took almost twenty minutes until he finally let them be.

As though that hadn’t been embarrassing enough, Uncle Percy told Uncle Ron and Uncle George about seeing her with a boy, so the next thing that happened was lots of unsolicited advice for relationships, how to get asked out and her mum almost dying from laughter when Victoire told her that her uncles had decided that she apparently needed protection from everything and especially every boy in the world.

Victoire was beyond frustrated with them.

But then she got to spend more time with Teddy Lupin the summer before her sixth year and things changed. A lot. And he was so used to being around the Weasley family that he did not particularly care if her uncles interviewed him about his intentions, questioned his character or tried to intimidate him, which she was grateful for.

But when she had once again stumbled over Uncle Ron questioning Teddy when they were both visiting the Burrow, Victoire had enough.

Angrily she turned and stalked into the fields surrounding the burrow.

When she had finally found a nice spot in the grass, somewhat hidden from the Burrow, she sat down. Why was her family like this? She was almost seventeen, a grown woman! And yet they tried to scare every partner off, felt the need to save her basically from life itself.

After a while the rustling of grass made Victoire’s head turn.

There stood her Aunt Hermione.

“May I sit with you?” She had smiled.

Victoire nodded.

“Are you and Charlie visiting for long?”

Hermione waved her hand. “No, no. I’m just staying the weekend and Charlie did not get time off, so it’s just me this time.” The smile was still on her face while she pulled her wild curls up into a messy bun.

“So, Victoire. Tell me, what has you hiding here?”

Victoire’s head snapped back around to facing her aunt. “I’m not hiding!” She insisted.

“You are. And that’s alright, you don’t want to know how often I did that before Charlie and I dared to tell his family that we were dating. I was terrified and out here’s the only calm you’ll get anywhere near there,” Hermione nodded into the direction of the Burrow.

Victoire’s lips turned up into a wry smile.

There was silence between them for a beat before Victoire started to tell Hermione what had been bothering her for _years_.

“… So, you see, they treat me as though I constantly need saving. I can’t do anything on my own, not even like who I like. Teddy is basically a honorary Weasley at this point, and he still gets treated like he did something horribly wrong just because we like each other! We haven’t even figured out if we’re dating!” She huffed out.

“I can understand that you are upset. Your family loves you, but they should not be trying to run your life for you, no matter how much they fear for you.” Hermione sighed. “You don’t need them to save you. Never think you can’t rely on yourself. You can. You are one of the most level-headed, reasonable people in this whole family, myself included,” here she gave Victoire a grin, “and they need to appreciate you for who you are. But honestly, I think that’s what they’re doing and that’s why they’re so afraid for you – they’re not afraid that you need saving, they want to spare you the pain because they appreciate you so much. Though they go way beyond what would be reasonable. Typical Weasleys.”

Victoire mulled Hermione’s words over.

“You think they don’t think I need constant saving because I’m a failure or I can’t protect myself?”

“Of course not. They don’t want you to get hurt because they love you, not because they doubt you. Sometimes it’s just hard to tell.” Hermione got up and held a hand out for Victoire to take.

“And Victoire, if it’s any consolation, I think it will take a lot more than a horde of misbehaving Weasleys for Teddy to flee.”

Hermione winked at her and Victoire felt her cheeks heating with a blush. She grinned at her aunt and they both started walking back to the house, Hermione smiling and Victoire’s heart feeling a lot lighter than it had when she had left.


End file.
